


From The Sky

by Scythio



Category: RWBY
Genre: Based off The 100, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Some changes to Dust mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythio/pseuds/Scythio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Your below average writer here to bring you another shitty story. I'll be posting chapters as soon as I possibly can.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Your below average writer here to bring you another shitty story. I'll be posting chapters as soon as I possibly can.

“Neptune Vasilias. Your mission will be to evaluate the former capital of Vale, search for life, and deem it habitable. We will send you alone, as you have passed every test with flying colors. You will also be given supplies that will help your mission, including your weapon, Tiberinus, to defend yourself. Your briefing is over, now go to your drop pod and wait for launch.”

Neptune was ready to get off this godforsaken satellite. The people were bland, the air was bland, everything was bland. Even the machinery was bland, he knew hundreds of ways to improve the Tyche, but the authorities didn’t trust the mechanical genius. So, once he hacked the cameras and learned that the Council was sending juvenile prisoners to Earth, he got himself arrested. It wasn’t that hard, since he built a large amount of illegal machinery, like his Tiberinus. He passed every test they threw at him, and now, he was leaving. Goodbye Tyche. Goodbye assholes. Goodbye blandness.

\----

Sun was having, well, an irritable day. He had to fight a small pack of Beowulves, got half as much Burn and Spark Dust that he needed, and nearly got his tail cut off. It was mid-afternoon, as his watch showed, and he needed more food than the couple of turkeys he found. His grumblings were stopped however, when he heard the loud BOOM and saw a large metal… pod? Fall from the sky. It landed in the park nearby, so he climbed up in the trees, and swung his way to the crash site.

He finally arrived, hidden in the foliage, watching the pod. He jumped back a bit when a hatch opened from it with a slight hiss. He watched as a high tech looking pack was thrown out, and a figure with some light armor crawled out. He couldn’t tell much, but saw tufts of neon blue hair sticking out of the helmet. The person looked around for a few seconds before promptly passing out.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue, and backstory.

Neptune felt like shit. His head hurt like hell, and his ribs and arms were aching from the landing. His safety harness was faulty, and he ended up bouncing around his vessel. He opened his eyes, and panicked. He wasn’t in the forest where he landed, this looked like some sort of maintenance room.

There was a barrel in the center, with a fire burning in it. The was some sort of contraption in a corner, hooked up to a washer and dryer for clothing, and something that resembled a water filtration made out of scrap. Behind him was a lowered area, with two sets of tracks, and a couple train cars on the farther track. It dawned on the blue haired boy that he was in the city subway.

 A loud clang got his attention, as a shaft of light briefly illuminated the area by the subway cars, and a figure climbed down a ladder. Neptune quickly searched himself for his weapons. Tiberinus and his energy pistol were gone, but he had a small knife hidden up his sleeve. The stranger came into the light, his blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, but what startled Neptune was the fact that this guy had a _tail_.

“St-stay back! I’m not afraid to use this!” Neptune tried to threaten, but failed due to his being prone on the ground, with a 3 and a half inch blade and frightened stutter. The mutant snickered, and pulled a staff from nowhere and disarmed him, before putting it back from where it came.

“Now that’s over with, I want to say this: I don’t want to hurt you. You were pretty beaten when you came from… wherever you came from. My name is Sun, what is yours?” This Sun, he spoke with a slight accent, but was understandable. He didn’t seem threatening, so Neptune responded to the question.

“My name is Neptune Vasilias, designation T40-RVB13-“ Sun cut him off.

“I asked for your name, not a series of random numbers and letters, but nice to meet you.” Sun walked to the strange contraption, and opened some sort central chamber. He dropped a glowing blue crystal in it, closed the chamber, and pressed a few buttons. Suddenly it hummed, and LED bulbs from the ceiling lit up the room with a stark white light. So it was a generator.

“May I ask a few questions?”

“Sure Neptune.” Sun pulled two cylinders from his pack, one with a glowing red stripe, the other with a glowing blue one.

“What was that crystal you put in the generator?”

“Dust.” He said this as if it was obvious.

“Dust?”

“Yeah. The magic stuff that grows like – Wait, I forgot you aren’t from the city. Dust is a … energy propellant, as a friend says. It grows like mold, but only grows at night. Dust has two form, powder, and crystal, which happens after the powder form is left growing for a few weeks.”

“Ok, and my other question is; Why do you have a tail?” Neptune was quite curious about the fifth limb his host had.

“Don’t you have faunus from…”

“The Tyche?”

“Sure, but don’t you have faunus there?”

“No. Is that what people like you are called? Faunus?”

“Yeah. I wonder why you don’t have faunus in Tyche.”

“The Tyche is a space station orbiting Earth as a sanctum from the radiation from the Nuclear War. Maybe the faunus were created by gene mutations via radiation?” Neptune thought that was the most logical.

“I dunno. Maybe. Why are you here? The Nuclear War was 400 years ago.” Sun had a question this time.

“Well, I was a low level worker. A Scamper was what I was called, repairing life support systems, water filtration, the such. A job for people who were different. I got fed up. And bored. So I took useless scrap and made illegal machinery with it. A hacking device that could give access to any and all camera, screen, or communicator on the Tyche. A deadly electrified glaive that tripled as a trident and energy rifle, my Tiberinus, among other things. I got found out, and arrested. Then, I was tested. Passed it all. They are sending juvenile prisoners across the world to scout out locations for settlement. The Tyche is dying.” Neptune said this with an uncaring tone.

“You sound like you don’t care for them.” Sun said this seriously.

“I don’t. The other Scampers made bets on how many beatings I took a day. It was usually over five. The people in charge thought us as objects. My overseer made it his personal job to make me black and blue.” Neptune was getting angrier with each word. He hated everyone there, never forming actual bonds, bitter that they killed his parents to make sure no others turned out like him. Sun was different, he actually was bearable.

“Well, do you want dinner? I got some venison.”

“Sure, I’m starving.”


	3. First Transmission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun explains the Grimm, and Neptune gets the first Transmission from the Tyche.

Sun was interested in this Sky-Boy. He was quite interesting, with that weird blue hair. Also, it was nice to talk with him, he hadn’t spoken a proper word with anyone for a month. Neptune was also handsome, but Sun didn’t say anything since sky people culture could be very different to his own, that Neptune could be startled and possibly repulsed by any remark referring to his attractiveness. He explained the Dust to Neptune, Neptune went into a bitter summary of his past, saddening Sun. No one deserved that misery. His parents were killed by the Grimm when he was on his 11th summer. Oh right, Neptune didn’t know about the shadowy monsters that prowled the expansive city. He’ll explain them to him later on.

“Uh, Sun, what do we need to bring for the day?” Neptune had the pack he brought, as well as Sun’s worn pack. He was packing for the trip around the district, where they would collect food, water, and Dust, as well as supplies for the home base.

“We’ll need 2 canteens for water, an empty water barrel, some food for breaks, a flashlight, and take two of the empty Dust Cylinders.”

“Okay.” Neptune searched for what they needed, muttering to himself. He stretched up for an empty water barrel, and Sun caught himself staring at the muscular back he revealed. He averted his eyes to something else, and took out his weapon to polish it. The mechanical noise of it unfolding into staff form alerted Neptune, who got the last item and was packing their bags, and turned to see it. It looked like it was made from four lever action shotguns.

“Is that yours?”

“Yeah. They’re also nunchaku shotguns.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. They were my father’s. He gave them to me.” Sun forced himself not to tear up.

“I guess if you show me your weapon, I’ll show you mine.” Neptune walked to the pile of his combat gear. He grabbed a silvery box, and pressed a button. It turned into a pole with a large curved blade that glowed blue.

“Holy Shit!”

“This is my Tiberinus, I built it from the space junk that Tyche sometime harvests.”

“Okay… Well, let’s begin the trek.”

-{Ψ}-{Ψ}-{Ψ}-

It was midday, and Neptune was exhausted. They were on top of a building, eating the food Neptune packed. They filled up both Cylinders with Dust, and they got all the fresh water they could carry. Sun wore a grimy button up shirt that he left unbuttoned. It took all of Neptune’s willpower not to stare. Sun stood up, finished with his food.

“Let’s go. Can’t risk staying in one place for too long, we’ll run out of time.”

“Okay, le-“ Neptune was cut off by the beeping coming from his gauntlet. He quickly opened it and hit the flashing button. The small screen turned on, and he was greeted by the voice of Tyche’s Director.

“Vale One, come in Vale One.”

“Vale One responding, what is it Tyche?”

“How is your progress with the assessment?”

“Good so far. There is life, and I have assistance from a local-“

“Local? Do not trust the locals Vale One. Many others have died from the locals” This surprised Neptune, but then again, it didn’t. The other idiots Tyche sent were shoot first, ask later.

“I’m guessing that the others shot first, asked later?”

“That is what we instructed them, yes. We did not tell you to, as we thought you already did that.” Neptune sighed, given up in hoping the Tyche’s Director understood him in the slightest. A shrill, raspy roar sounded in the not so far distance, and caused Sun to jump.

“Neptune, we need to go. _Now_.”

“What was that Sun?”

“Vale One! Who are you speaking to!”

“The local helping me. Now we need to move, Director, over and out.” Neptune signed off of the transmission.

“Sun, answer my question.”

“That was a King Taijitu, a powerful Grimm. We need to move, _now_. I’ll explain on the run.” The faunus pulled out his staff, and ran to the edge of the building’s roof, and vaulted onto the next one. Neptune replicated the movement, but not as smoothly, as he was new to it and didn’t have a tail to balance it out. They continued to traverse roofs, running from the shrill roars as they slowly faded. When  Neptune and Sun slowed down, the former kept taking glances at Sun’s muscles, admiring them, but he caught himself. _Stop that, it’s the whole reason your mother died and you became a beaten slave._

They finally reached the abandoned subway platform Sun called home. It had been at least six hours since they started running, and they finally stopped.

“Are you… going to… tell me about… the Grimm?” Neptune finally gave in to the crushing curiosity. Sun tensed up at that.

“The Grimm, well, uh, are these giant monsters that really like killing humans and faunus. They have different species, like a King Taijitu, which is a giant two headed snake. There aren’t many here in the outskirts, but they pose a giant threat in the city’s core.” Sun solemnly explained this, looking down with his tail limp.

“Uh, do you know about any other groups of people here?” Neptune was also curious about that. Sun eased up, and took a breath.

“Yeah, I know about 5 other groups. There’s Ozpin, with his group of 25ish, there’s Rubes with her sister and two friends, they live in a slightly collapsed parking lot, and operate the only successful friendly forge here. Jaune’s group, they live at the very southern outskirts, and manage to maintain a moderate farm. Theres Coco and her clique, who wander around the city, not staying in one place, and then there’s Torchwick and his 30-so thugs. That’s about it, around 70 people in a city that used to house millions. Think about that.”

“Wow. Anyways, want to call it a night?”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name Explanations
> 
> Tyche: Name of the Satellite that sent Neptune to Earth, named after the Greek Goddess of Luck  
> Tiberinus: The name I've assigned to Neptune's trident, Roman god of the river Tiber.


	4. Backburner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Beta Project now

Everyone, my apologies. I'm putting this on the backburner, so don't expect frequent updates. The reason is that I'm working on a Tuckington Fic, The Marked, for a friend who's been having insecurities about his Tourette's. I started working on The Marked to raise his spirits because he ships Tuckington extremely hard. Again, My apologies, Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the Short chapter. I'll try to make them longer.


End file.
